


Archaios apaitisi (Ancient Claim)

by shamrockivy



Series: Greek [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Porn, Scientific Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the choking incident, things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archaios apaitisi (Ancient Claim)

A year had passed since the first show of intent for claiming had been displayed and the urges of the two would not wait another moment to be fulfilled. 

Minds had already been joined together and the connection resonated between the two males.

Courtship had finished, and it was now time for the making of the ancient claim.

It had started with frenzied kissing that was more similar to two mouths smashing together whilst the tongues mauled the recesses within.

Both male’s heartbeats were increased and both sets of hands were busy scrambling with trying to get out of clothes as fast as possible, one set struggling with a zipper while another became impatient and applied inhuman force that ripped the gold and black shirts into mere scraps that were easily discarded.

As clothing was scattered across the floor, mouths were consuming all they could, tongues wresting back and forth between the two in a play for power, each trying to claim as much territory as possible.

The one whose eye were piercing blue in the dark of the room was picked up by the other and thrown bodily onto the bed, the other’s form quickly covering him as a mouth moved down lower to suck vicious looking marks into the skin of his neck.

A head of golden hair was tossed back and gasping moans slipped from the male’s lips in wanton need.

One of the hands belonging to the male with hair as black as the darkest night was ensnared by the golden haired male and brought to his mouth, where a tongue was teasingly run over and between of the sensitive fingers before wrapping fully around and sucking fervently as a babe at its mother’s breast.

Growling with a sudden rush of heat and lust, the dark haired and pointed eared male snatched his fingers from the other’s warm orifice and scurried back to the clothes to search for a tube containing something that was not of nature, but necessary for what came next.

The object retrieved and coated over delicate fingers, the golden one’s thighs were spread with obvious intent as a single digit rubbed firmly over his entrance before pushing into and through the barrier ring of muscle into tight heat.

A keening wail was released from the blue eyed male as the searching finger brushed across a lump of flesh that sent pulses of burning pleasure down his spine to collect in his member.

As the one being stroked within was twisting and writhing in pleasure, the other with dark eyes drank in the sight.

More fingers were added at a slow but steady pace as the male underneath was stretched within, a subconscious drive in the male above to make sure his mate was content.

Once three fingers were plunging into the male’s depths, his hand begin to slide its way down his body until coming to his member where it started to wrap itself around.

A loud snarl though was released from the other’s chest and his free hand lunged forward to trap both of the golden haired male’s hands in his wrist, pinning them down to the bed with unmovable force as the will to dominate his mate into submission rose to the forefront of his thoughts.

The one with dark eyes would allow none but himself to satisfy his mate who lay underneath him, body flushing pink with exertion and pleasure.

When the fingers buried in the flesh of the other began to meet less resistance while having also coated the inside area with the slippery liquid, they were tugged free from the channel and began to spread the slick substance over their body’s member that was already greatly soaked with their body’s natural lubricant.

Letting out a surprised yelp as he was effortless flipped over onto his hands the knees, the blue eyed male sucked in a breath as his hips were raised and spread wide and as he felt the broad head of the other’s member pressing against his entrance, though not pushing forward yet.

A few silent seconds passed by before a small push back against his member and a soft sound of encouragement let the dominating male know his mate was ready, and with a few short pushes in, he had mounted and was fully sheathed within his mate.

The struggle to hold still within his mate’s tightness and heat was an agonizing one, but the dark eyed male knew his mate would need the time to adjust.

It was not long though before the golden haired male signaled his readiness for their joining by shifting his hips minutely back and forth.

Establishing a slow rhythm to start with, it gradually picked up with the dark eyed male thrusting forward with more force and the blue eyed male arching back to meet him with building enthusiasm.

Hands of the male being pushed into were entwined tightly in the sheets of the bed as moans, wails, and cries of pleasure escaped his mouth while the other’s hands were busy as well

One was nearly fused to his mate’s hips to help support him and the other was wrapped gently, but firmly around his mate’s member and stroking in time with his thrusts.

As the end approached for both the males, the dominating one made a line of licks and nips up his mate’s spine until he reached the neck. A few thrust later and he bit down at the juncture of where neck met shoulder and his mate howled, reaching his peak and his seed coming out in long bursts to fall over the hand wrapped around it and the sheets.

The clenching and tightening of his mate’s inner channel was enough to set off the dark haired male’s own release, his seed flooding out to coat his mate’s insides, making him truly his and validating what had been already done with minds.

Removing himself from his mate in the most careful manner, the pointed eared male helped move his mate into a comfortable position, while also gently cleaning his mate’s entrance with one of the scraps of fabric that had at one time been a shirt.

When the blue eyed male had drifted off to sleep after murmuring a near incoherent set of praises and thanks, the other male stayed alert for several hours, merely watching his mate with an underlying sense of wonder and achievement.

The claim was made, the mate won, and now the time to rest had come. 


End file.
